phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro/Season 4
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is the neighbor and best friend of Phineas and Ferb. Isabella has a crush on Phineas; however, she doesn't tell him. She's the leader of Fireside Girls Troop 46231, and often volunteers to help in Big Ideas, usually with her troop involved. Read the full page... "For Your Ice Only" Tumblr meajl0rGPN1rmra37o1 500.png FYIO Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Hockey Z-9.png FYIO Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Hockey Z-9 2.png FYIO Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Hockey Z-9 3.png Phineas ice skating while Isabella drills.jpg Phineas ice skating while Isabella drills 2.jpg Phineas and Isabella curling.jpg Hockey Z9 Group Photo.jpg Linda's Kids on Ice picture.jpg "Happy New Year!" 6. Png Phineas says yeah to Isabella.jpg There's the other tradition of kissing someone special at midnight.jpg I know what WE'RE gonna do tonight.jpg And drop it from outer space.jpg Isabella didn't like this.jpg Not active enough.jpg Tumblr mec99mJQrb1rmra37o1 500.png Bash in a ball.jpg Isabella and Phineas dancing to It's A New Year.jpg Fireside Girls Gangnam.jpg Isabella Phineas dancing for new year.jpg New Year's Eve conga.jpg The New Years Ball.JPG Everyone watching the fireworks.jpg "Fly On the Wall" SummerFlyOnTheWall.jpg Mqdefauly. Jpg We can also go old school.jpg Tumblr mg70d4t9Zp1rmra37o1 500.png Tumblr mfbi3l9hsR1rmra37o1 500.png "Bully Bust" Hmm, minty.jpg Yeah, woohoo.jpg Buford hanging from a tree by his shoe laces.jpg "Der Kinderlumper" Rutabaga vehicles.jpg "Primal Perry" Infinite probability generator.jpeg Tampering the forces of nature.jpg Candace sneaking behind the ice cream truck while the gang orders.jpg Ice cream truck drives away revealing Candace.jpg Linda having offered pie to the gang.jpg "Mind Share" MindSharePromoTwo.jpg MindSharePromoThree.jpg Tumblr mkexghTPub1rmra37o1 1280.png "Backyard Hodge Podge" Tumblr mlj9qxyEbR1rgi4ejo1 500.png Backyard Hodge Podge (song).jpg Tumblr mll6sfYUAs1rozlbeo1 500.png "Bee Day" And they pay for it with their lives.jpg And they pay for it with their lives 2.jpg Because it's Bee Day.jpg Bee Day - Bee Song.jpg Why end on B flat with F sharp bass.jpg We don't question it.jpg Bee Day - What'cha Doin'.jpg Building a super inflatable wading pool.jpg Isabella would love to help.jpg Actually, I need your help.jpg Anything for you, Isabella.jpg 27884d1bcd98f11351230ad659735f3d54cb25b6.jpg Isabella being flirtatious.jpg We're going for our beekeeping patch.jpg maxresdefault4-320x180.jpg Thanks for the loan.jpg Isabella Gretchen and Holly in their swimsuits.jpg Bee Day-Memories.png Bee Day-Miscalculation.png "Bee Story" P06-01-13 17.10-1-.jpg Isabella about to flashback.jpg Bee Story-Don't Flashback.png Bee Story-Resisting urge to flashback.png Sure won't miss it.jpg Bee Story-Isabella and the sorbet machine.png P05-30-13 19.06-1-.jpg Bee Story-Fireside Girls turn to bees.png Fireside Girls as bees.JPG Bee Story-Fireside Bees2.png Fireside Bees sucked into the vaccum 1.jpg Fireside Bees sucked into the vaccum 2.jpg Bee Story-Trapped in the vacuum.png Bee Story-Isabella and Queen Bee.png Hjkhjkhkj.jpg Bee Story-Inspiration.png Adyson and isabella.jpg Adysonandisabellabee35422.png Go back into your hive.png Gretchen and Isabella near the hive.JPG Bee Story-Hey Isabella.png Bee Story-What did you say.png 543531.png Oh, um, heh-heh, sure.jpg "Great Balls Of Water" Giant Ball of Water.png Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Baljeet look at the Giant ball of water.png In Your Face Physics Camp.png Come on gang, let's surf the surface tension.jpg Phineas and Isabella surfing.jpg The gang having fun.jpg Phineas and Isabella steer the water.jpg Hang right to zigzag street.jpg Public Art dead ahead.png Kids in the lake.JPG "Where's Pinky?" He's been gone all morning.jpg Candace cheers Isabella up.png 1000px Where's Perry and Where's Pinky.png The dog sensematic helmet.png Who's a good boy.png Who's a good boy2.png I think Buford found him.jpg Really, a doggy door.png Isabella thanks Candace.png "Knot My Problem" We'll give it all that we've got.jpg Or so it's been taught.jpg It's got closed bends, loop splices, bowlines and lashings.jpg Looked it up on the Net.jpg Un-Untieable Knot.jpg We'll give it all that we've got again.jpg So that we could recreate it.jpg It's got closed bends.jpg Loop splices.jpg Loosen it with.jpg We're gonna try to untie it.jpg Though it's terribly taut.jpg So it won't be for naught.jpg We'll give it all that we've got.jpg To untie the un-untieable knot.jpg It's already a knot again.jpg To untie it.jpg Though it's terribly taut again.jpg So it won't be for naught again.jpg To untie the un-untieable knot again.jpg To untie the un-untieable....jpg "Just Desserts" Isabella with fireside manual.jpg The kids started climbing.jpg Phineas and Isabella look each other while climbing up.jpg No, I've never been so happy.jpg "Happy Birthday, Isabella" P07-14-13 16.45-1-.jpg But Phineas all I really wanted is.jpg Don't look nothing to see here.jpg Don't look, don't look, don't look!.jpg Today is my birthday.JPG Isabella singing while Candace and the Firesides move an item.JPG Phineas and Isabella in a limo.JPG Phineas and Isabella on bicycles.JPG Phineas and Isabella working with tools.JPG Isabella blue background HBI.jpg I'll take anything I can get.JPG Eating some French Fries.jpg Stuck in a Tarmat.jpg Trapped under rubble.jpg Lifting a Piano.jpg If we only could.jpg Getting orthodontia.jpg Phineas and Isabella decorating.JPG Jumping on the couch.jpg That's all I really want.JPG Just time alone with my triangular savant.jpg I'm not asking for the world.jpg We could just be alone.JPG Ferb and Isabella fist bump.jpg Phineas and Isabella on a 'Date'.JPG You always give me butterflies.jpg "Love at First Byte" "One Good Turn" And finally, our third team.jpg Isabella and Ginger are Team Green.jpg Our secret code for 'I love you, sis'...I think.jpg Starting the race.jpg Both remaining teams on the beach.jpg Everyone on the spinning corn cob.jpg Stacy holding the trophy.jpg You're the coolest big sister a girl could ever have.jpg The girls hear the giant worm.jpg Buford steals the trophy.jpg That does it, it's busting time.jpg Stacy, Ginger and Isabella after Candace stomps off to bust.jpg "Thanks But No Thanks" The boys showing their friends the idea.jpg Mqdefaultpiramid.jpg "Troy Story" Troy Story title card.jpg We're gonna finally recreate the Trojan War.jpg I'll be Paris because my name starts with a P.jpg I'll be Paris because my name starts with a P.jpg Isabella realizing she's holding arms with Phineas.jpg Isabella shockingly says my name starts with.jpg I which is right after H.jpg Isabella smiles awkwardly.jpg Hey, where's your dad.jpg Phineas as Paris and Isabella as Helen.jpg Seeing Baljeet getting chased away.jpg Well so much for Hector.jpg Isabella and Phineas in a chariot.jpg Isabella and Phineas about to do the final attack.jpg Laser-proof, nice touch Ferb.jpg Trojan boat.jpg Helen.png "Druselsteinoween" Phineas sees Isabella dressed as Cinderella.jpg If I lose a slipper tonight.jpg You know where to find me.jpg Isabella at the punch bowl.jpg Isabella takes her slipper out of the punch bowl.jpg You don't wanna drink that.jpg Isabella not happy.JPG Isabella angrily puts her slipper back on.jpg What's wrong, Isabella.jpg I ran out of shoes.jpg Phineas says oh that's okay to Isabella.jpg It's more fun to dance barefoot anyway.jpg It's more fun to dance barefoot anyway 2.jpg Isabella and Phineas dance barefoot.jpg "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" Mqdefault (58).jpg 306A - Everyone Runs Away.jpg Armed with bubble washers.jpg Tumblr mtt2wrVPuI1sckxpto1 1280.jpg 418 Let's Dance.jpg Phineas and friends.png Isabella wonders what the story will be.jpg Isabella suggests playing something more up-tempo.jpg Isabella questions the ending of the story.jpg Mqdefault (67).jpg Thumb-7390 52529F51.jpg "Face Your Fear" Ready to skate in Foamtown.jpg Foamtown.jpg Isabella and Phineas in Foamtown.jpg Isabella and Phineas in Foamtown 2.jpg The gang skateboarding over stairs on foamtown.jpg Isabella and Phineas in Foamtown 3.jpg Isabella and Phineas in Foamtown 4.jpg Isabella and Phineas in Foamtown 5.jpg Isabella and Phineas in Foamtown 6.jpg The gang skateboarding on foamtown.jpg The gang skateboarding on foamtown 2.jpg Isabella falling off her skateboard.jpg Buford spinning on skateboard.jpg Hey foamtown is gone.jpg "Cheers for Fears" Candace speaking in sullen.jpg Lemme talk to her, guys.JPG I speak sullen.JPG Candace handing Phineas the scrapbook.jpg She said 'Where's Perry'.JPG Perfect, same color as Jeremy's eyes.JPG CheersforFears1.jpg The Scrapbook-aganza flying away.JPG Candace realizing the Scrapbook-aganza is now gone 2.JPG Candace designed it herself.jpg "Steampunx" "Just Our Luck" The stating point for sky tennis.jpg Phineas helping Isabella back at the platform.jpg Isabella and Phineas playing sky-tennis.jpg Candace losing her luck.jpg Candace after throwing the pie in the air.jpg "Return Policy" Only one contestant.jpg Will survive.jpg No no no everyone will survive.jpg IT'S EXTREEEEEME.jpg It's extreme.jpg Isabella and Phineas awestruck.jpg Isabella and Phineas screams Whoo.jpg This might be the big one.jpg It could just be a tie.jpg Isabella doesn't agree with it being a tie.jpg Isabella says sudden death again.jpg Folks, it's the power hit of the evening!.jpg Just a batting cage.jpg Let's not oversell it.jpg Isabella excitedly says gentlemen.jpg Start your engines!.jpg No no they don't have engines.jpg Buford and Baljeet are tied!.jpg And Buford steps up to the batter's box!.jpg Oh, it looks like this game.jpg Could go into.jpg Isabella says sudden death.jpg It's the most.jpg Extreme batting experience ever.jpg Extreme batting experience ever 2.jpg The game is simple.jpg It's survival.jpg Of the fittest.jpg A test of wills.jpg I don't know how extreme it is.jpg Phineas wondering how extreme it is.jpg Big, but it is still.jpg "Live and Let Drive" Lald039 who's giant foot is that.png "Imperfect Storm" You start by blowing a bit of wind.jpg Boys' Invention.JPG Giant Kites Down.jpg "The Return of the Rogue Rabbit" More People Need To See You.jpg We Only Have So Many Folding Chairs.jpg You Need Bigger Puppets.jpg Ready To Take The Next Step.jpg I've Been Waiting For This Moment.jpg Oh, You Meant The Puppet.jpg Izzy Where's Perry.jpg We Got All The Logs We Need.jpg This Is Awesome.jpg Discussing Puppetry.jpg "It's No Picnic" Isabella are you all right.jpg Isabella slaps herself.jpg Isabella acting cool.jpg That'll be fun, whatever.jpg I can get the Fireside Girl Manual for inspiration.jpg Isabella leaving to get the Fireside Girl Manual.jpg Fireside Girls Mobile Tactical Unit.jpg Isabella and Phineas reading the Fireside Girl Manual.jpg Isabella acting 'What a great idea'.jpg And I just happen to have.jpg Isabella reaching for the picnic basket.jpg A picnic basket right here.jpg Isabella and Phineas on picnic.JPG Phineas and Isabella saying "Eww...".jpg Isabella and Phineas laughing.jpg That looks ridiculous.jpg Irving spies on Phineas and Isabella.jpg Irving about to say something.jpg Phineas thinks he heard something.jpg Isabella says nope.jpg Holly observing Phineas and Isabella onscreen.jpg Phineas and Isabella on their picnic.jpg Phineas searches the basket while Isabella yawns.jpg Isabella and Ferb.JPG With a side of devil ham.jpg Cause now I'm gonna bust the boys with.jpg The gang riding on a basket rollercoaster.jpg Phineas discovers that the amusement park is gone.jpg It's a good thing we brought our own basket, huh.jpg Isabella is excited all over again.jpg Isabella slapping herself, due to her excitement.jpg Isabella acting 'Yes, yes it is'.jpg "The Klimpaloon Ultimatum" The Klimpaloon Ultimatum - Phineas and the gang.jpg The Search for Klimpaloon.jpg Himalayas.jpg Egress.jpg Ferb looks it up.jpg KlimpaloonFound.jpg "Operation Crumb Cake" Operation Crumb Cake title card.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-15-18h29m52s177.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-15-18h30m38s132.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-15-18h30m43s179.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-15-18h30m51s2.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-15-18h30m50s246.png My Operation Crumb Cake.png Isabella Fireside Girls Operation Crumb Cake.png S04E22 Krzyk na Milly.png S04E22 Szukamy, szukamy.png S04E22 O, matko....png S04E22 Proszę bardzo.png Tumblr n5obgrBkn71sckxpto1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5obgrBkn71sckxpto2 1280.jpg Tumblr n5obgrBkn71sckxpto3 1280.jpg Tumblr n5obgrBkn71sckxpto4 1280.jpg Tumblr n5obgrBkn71sckxpto5 1280.jpg "Mandace" "Lost in Danville" MoreMotivated.jpg BrokenPianos.jpg Baljeet What mysteries does it contain.jpg ShockedGang.jpg SpinningWheel.jpg Stop telling you're them from the future!.jpg CallingForCandace.jpg InatorHit.jpg GangSaved.jpg "The Inator Method" Phineas, Ferb, and the gang on their backyard.jpg "Act Your Age" Teenage Adyson and Isabella.JPG Teenage Isabella.JPG Teenage Adyson and Isabella.JPG Teenage Isabella.JPG Teenage Isabella 2.JPG Teenage Isabella 3.JPG Isabella and her mom.JPG Teenage Isabella 6.JPG Teenage Isabella 5.JPG Teenage Isabella talking on the phone.JPG Teenage Isabella talking on the phone 2.JPG I'm going to miss you guys.JPG Capture 8.JPG I'll miss you too, Mom.JPG I love you.JPG Isabella puts her paycheck in her wallet.jpg Isabella picking up her dropped photo.jpg Isabella looks at her dropped photo.jpg I wanted you to see me.jpg But for so long, you were blind.jpg Now it's time to face tomorrow.jpg And leave all that stuff behind.jpg Of what would our lives have been like.jpg If you'd just given me a sign.jpg Cause I like you more than every other.jpg Phineas giving Isabella a flower in fantasy.jpg Thing I like combined.jpg Toddler Isabella entering the backyard.JPG Kid Isabella entering the backyard.JPG Tween Isabella entering the backyard.JPG Teen Isabella entering the backyard.JPG I thought that I was....jpg ...over you.jpg But here I am....jpg ...again.jpg Isabella in her car.jpg Isabella drives off in her car.jpg Isabella enters yard.JPG Whatcha doin' at Mount Rushmore.jpg Phineas makes Isabella blush.jpg Phineas Take Isabella's Hand.jpg Isabella says yes.JPG Fabric heart chain.jpg Freeze-frame of Isabella's Phineas chain.jpg Toddler Phineas and Isabella in backyard.jpg Preschooler Phineas and Isabella in backyard.jpg Kid Phineas and Isabella in backyard.jpg Tween Phineas and Isabella in backyard.jpg Isabella say yes yes we should.jpg Isabella and Phineas on a prom night.jpg I could've been your girlfriend.jpg I could've been your fella.jpg Phineas pushes Isabella on a swing.jpg We might've been an item.jpg Isabella and Phineas running on a beach.jpg They would've called us Phinabella.jpg I would've held the door for you.jpg Phineas-and-ferb-exclusive-1.jpg I would've shared my umbrella.jpg Isabella and Phineas together on a umbrella.jpg Teen Isabella.PNG To return to the page for Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, click here. }} Category:Character galleries by season Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro